


tomato

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: Jim felt at one with the air, by which he felt like he was just a giant blob of sentient humidity.Georgia in August was a terrible idea.





	tomato

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 28- sauna_

Jim felt at one with the air, by which he felt like he was just a giant blob of sentient humidity.

Georgia in August was a terrible idea.

“Bones, this is horrible, why do I feel like I’ve simultaneously just got out of the water and like I’m still submerged while never even going near a body of water?” 

Bones snorted from where he was digging in the vegetable garden.

“Quit your yapping and bring over that bag of mulch.”

Jim looked down at the bag leaning innocently against the lower porch railing and back up to the vegetable patch. A few steps away. In the _sun_.

“Counter idea, how about I throw you the bag?”

Bones actually looked up at him, with a glare (as expected).

“And let it explode all over me and my mama’s prized tomatoes? How about you run that plan by her first.”

Jim sighed. Those tomatoes made a tomato jam too delicious to risk. More so was the risk of Eleanora’s displeasure.

“You’re always telling me to avoid getting sunburned!”

“Jim, even you won’t get burned in the one minute it takes for you to just bring me that damn bag.”

Jim was out of excuses (ones that could _possibly_ work anyways). With the first move of his arm, he was thinking up research paper proposals to speed up the world wide climate control system.

It really did only take 37 seconds to deposit the bag next to Bones, who was still kneeling next to the tomatoes.

“You could have got up and saved me from my doom.”

“Jim, you were just leaning against the porch.”

“Supervising.”

Bones squinted at Jim.

“Hand me that water bottle, will you? _Hand it,_ you hear?”

“Bones, we’re risking sunburn territory.” Jim put a hand on his chest in outrage (and then realized how sweaty his hand, maybe his shirt?, was getting).

“Oh my god, you infant.” At the prolonged, expectant look leveled his way, Jim took a few steps back to the edge of the beds to retrieve the bottle.

“The things I do for love. Remember this moment if I die from heat stroke.”

Bones looked heavenward.

Somehow, in the exchange from hand to hand, water spilled down the side of Bones' threadbare (_"Well loved, still better off than some of yours”_) t-shirt.

Bones blinked at Jim. Before meeting Bones, Jim never truly knew the range of silent disdain.

Jim braced himself for another rant.

Instead Bones took off his t-shirt.

And Jim’s brain truly became one with the humid air.

“When the hell have you had time to get so tan?!” Is what came out of Jim’s mouth. _Golden abs_ was his internal monologue on repeat.

“Unlike some of us still on California time, I’ve been getting up in the morning to do some work.”

“What, shirtless?” (_Golden abs, golden abs, oh, fuck, golden, freckled shoulders_)

Bones smirked.

“I thought you liked me shirtless.”

“_Bones_.” Jim let out a strangled groan.

Bones leaned back, settling further on his heels, better displaying the truly astonishing sight of a week’s worth result of Georgia sunshine.

“Tell you what, you go put on that straw hat that you said was the most corn hick thing you’ve ever seen even though you are corn hick, actually help me with the garden, and I’ll show you the little lake on the far side of the property where we used to go skinny dipping.”

Jim took it all back, Georgia in August was a wonderful idea.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I'm back at it for the final stretch 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
